No One Is Perfect
by EnergyMageFrea
Summary: A Stranger's showed up in Death City nearly a year after the defeat of the kishin Asura. Her name and purpose in the city is unknown. Many new problems arrive with her, and the gang must help her, along with a new student named Kiba, to fix the new issues, before Death City crumbles. (Re-edit of Original! I am the first Author, but have moved to a different account!)
1. Chapter 1- Stranger

_**I wrote two Soul Eater FanFictions quite a long time ago with the intention of making a third one to end the mini-series I had created. But I never got around to actually writing the third one.**_

_**I had the stories on a different account under the pen-name of Okami'sTwistedSoul**_**, and as much as I liked to, I cannot delete the account.**

_**I have decided to remove the stories from that account, edit them, and re-publish them here on this, my main account.**_

_**For any of you who read my Fairy Tail Stories, and begin to read the new Soul Eater Stories, and you notice a similarity between Okami and Frea, I apologize for sort of repeating the OC Design a little. I Might change Okami up a bit now that Frea is around, but I'm not sure, I like them both!**_

_**If you do decide to read the Soul Eater Stories, I thank you, and please enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Stranger**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or its characters, only my own OC's and my Ideas**

_Life in DeathCity returned to normal after the defeat of the Kishin Asura almost a year before now. Maka, Kid, and Black*Star along with their Weapon Partners have been enjoying a well-deserved break since the battle was fought. DeathCity has been returned to its original position in the middle of the dessert, and all repairs have almost been finished._

**Maka POV**

Maka slowly lead the way toward the DWMA with Soul trailing along behind her, hands hooked behind his head, eyes glancing up toward the sky. The sun was rising higher and higher into the sky as the day began, its light cast down to hit everything below it.

They traveled along in silence, Maka's emerald eyes staring at the ground as they continued along. There weren't a lot of people out and around right now, but then again, not everybody had to get up early to get to school. Maka glanced up and looked sideways as they passed a dark alley on the other side of the street. This was the same route they took every morning to get to school, and since the week started, she had noticed somebody standing in the shadows of that very same alley everyday.

The figure there was tall, slender, and wrapped up in dark clothes with a hood up to cover their face. From what Maka could tell, it was a girl, but she never got a better look at her than that. But she was fairly sure she hadn't seen anybody that looked like that in the city before, so she assumed they were new.

The figure's head twitched a little as they looked sideways, and Maka's heart raced as bright silver eyes became level with her own emerald gaze. The two simply stared at each other for a minute as Maka kept on slowly walking along the side-walk, the strangers silver eyes didnt waver or look away, and she forced herself to stay level with her gaze.

"Maka!"

Their stares were separated as a hand grabbed on to Maka's wrist, and she was jerked to the side, bumping into Soul's chest as he kept a firm grip on her wrist. Then Maka realized what had happened, Soul had just pulled her out of the way of some young boy on a bike, that had been heading straight for her.

"Jeez Maka, don't you ever watch where your going?" Soul asked, his crimson eyes glittering with annoyance as he frowned at her. He released his grip on her wrist and raised an eyebrow at her, waiting for an answer.

"Sorry," Make murmured as she gave him a sheepish smile. Soul only shook his head at her and let out an exasperated sigh,

"Not cool." he murmured and started walking again, not waiting for her. Maka took a minute to cast a hasty glance down the alley again, and blinked in surprise to see that the stranger wasn't there anymore.

_Huh... its like... she just disappeared..._

"Are you coming or what?" Soul called back, he had come to a pause with his hands in his jacket pockets. Maka nodded hastily and jogged to catch up, grabbed on to her Partner's wrist as she passed, dragging him along behind her as she quickened her pace.

"Lets go, before we're late again!"

One thing stayed in her mind as she headed away; _Silver Eyes._

**Stranger POV**

She leaned up against the cool wall of the building with her back, arms crossed over her chest and head tilted down, eyes closed. She was wearing a dark blue tank top with dark skinny jeans, and black converse. Over the tank top she was wearing a slim black coat that was zipped up half-way, and the hood pulled up so its shadow could cast itself across her face. Around her hands were black fingerless gloves, and on each hand she had a silver band around both her thumbs, and her index fingers. Around her neck was a silver crescent moon necklace. She was tall, slim, with a nice figure and a bigger than average bust, and she didn't look any older than 17 or 18.

She was lost in thought, this was the first time she had been in Death City for so long...

Her silver eyes opened once she got the feeling that someone was watching her, and she looked sideways. Immediately, her gaze became level with emerald eyes. There was a long-legged girl with honey-blonde hair pulled into two pigtails looking her way. She didn't move, and hardly even breathed as she met the green gaze of the other girl.

And the other girl just held her gaze steady, that was until she was suddenly yanked out of the way by the white-haired boy who had been walking with her.

She took the momentary distraction to get away without being seen, and she easily jumped forward, with inhuman agility, and was suddenly landing up on the roof of the building she had been directly across from. She paused for a moment and glanced down into the street again, smirking a little.

She turned away, stuck her hands in her coat pockets, and started walking across the baking roof. She cast a glance up at the sun and shook her head a little to see it with its usual twisted grin spread across its face.

She kept her face hidden from most people now-a-days. It wasn't because she had done something bad, it was just sort of something she had started doing. It was normal, considering she didn't want to be seen by anyone, not since she had left this place all those years ago...

She glanced ahead as she neared the edge of the roof, looking out across all the tops of the building toward the DWMA, standing proudly over everything.

She came to a slow pause as she reached the edge of the roof, sweeping her silver gaze over the Academy slowly.

"One call, that's all he gave me." She muttered under her breath, eyes narrowing a bit. "One damn call, demanding that I speak with him." She growled lowly. "Who the hell does he think he is? To think I can be summoned just like some damn dog..." She hissed and shook her head, closing her eyes for a moment.

_Oh well... I suppose he does have the right for some answers... just not a lot._

Annoyance and agitation had started to rise up inside of her at the thought, but she quickly suppressed it. She looked up at the sun again, and shrugged as she lightly stepped off the edge of the building without a second thought. She landed neatly on the ground down another alley, before stepping out into the sunlight and walking along the sidewalk.

"I'll be late I suppose, but he'll just have to deal with it." She murmured to herself in a low tone. She took a few turns here and there, but always headed in the same direction, toward the center of town. She traveled with her eyes closed mostly, not having any worries about where she was going, she remembered most of it from when she had lived here awhile.

She opened her eyes as she heard the engines of cars, and heard the metal vehicles driving by down the street. This part of the city was mostly crowded by the cars that drove on the streets here, not many people were on the sidewalks. In fact, as far as she could see, she was the only one. Then she looked ahead as a guy, looking about 17 rounded a corner ahead of her. He was walking along ahead of her, hands in his pants pockets, head moving back and forth, his messy brown hair moving with the motion, with black ear buds in his ears, eyes closed.

She blinked once, when she saw where he was headed, right toward the busy street in front of him. What kind of an idiot wouldn't watch where he was going around here, let alone listen to music?

_Dumbass, who could be so stupid?!_

In an instant, he was already a few steps onto the road, a car headed his way, she was suddenly right behind him. Her hand shot out and grabbed onto the back of his shirt, yanking him backward a little roughly. The car honked as it sped by, just missing him as he was pulled backward by her.

"Wha-?! Hey!?" He yelped in surprise, falling onto his ass. He looked up to see her standing behind him, and he slowly pulled his head-phones out of his ears.

"Do you ever watch where your going?" She growled at him, tone surprisingly cold and it stung a little. The guy even flinched a little at her tone, but he gave her a neutral stare, quickly getting to his feet and spinning around to face her.

"Of course!" He snapped back, more defensive then she had expected him to be. His deep brown eyes became level with her own bright silver ones as they simply stared each other down for a minute. "Either way, you don't have to be so damn rude.." He told her and she blinked.

"Maybe you shouldn't have almost gotten yourself killed." She growled back and he frowned.

"Damn, what the hell is up with you? Somebody definitely woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning!" He snapped at her and she froze. She knew she was being harsh, but that was because she was already in a foul mood because she was being forced to head up to the Academy that morning, when she would much rather fight 100 Kishin Eggs.

She let out a low sigh and looked away, "Whatever, just be more careful next time." She sighed and turned away, heading up the street without a second glance at him.

"Thanks anyway!" She heard him call after a moments hesitation, and she came to a slow stop. She turned a little to look back at him, eyes narrowed.

"What's your name?" She asked, for a moment he looked surprised then smirked a little.

"Kiba." He said and she nodded lifting her hand from her side to wave at him.

"Well then, Kiba, your welcome." She said with a small smile and continued walking.

**Kiba POV**

Kiba stood in silence as he watched her walk away, then finally disappear as she rounded a corner. For a split second, he felt gratitude for her rise up inside of him, but he quickly suppressed it out of stubbornness.

She may have been a little rude, but hell, she _had_ saved his life by pulling him out of the way.

He hung his head-phones around his neck and stuffed his hands back in his jean pockets, this time waiting till there were no cars to cross the street.

_Huh... I gave her my name, but I didn't get hers..._

* * *

**Enjoy! Please follow, favorite, and review if you can!**


	2. Chapter 2- Your Late

**Chapter 2**

**Your Late**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or its characters, only my own OC's and my Ideas**

**Stranger POV**

She made her way slowly up the stairs leading to the DWMA, eyes closed. She could remember climbing these very same steps so long ago... She glanced up as she reached the top of the stairs, and headed across the cobblestone courtyard without stopping. Without hesitation she pushed the doors open and headed down the hallway on the other side, the door closing shut behind her softly.

She didn't even slow down as she headed inside, already knowing where she was going. She passed through the empty hallways slowly and turned down several, before a large flight of stairs rose up in front of her, and she headed up the steps. She smirked a little from under the hood,

_It hasn't changed a bit..._

A door came into view at the top of the stairs and she headed inside, into the Death Room.

She glanced up at the guillotine archways as she passed under each one, until a platform appeared ahead of her with a large figure upon it, his back facing her as he stared into the mirror sitting in front of him. She stepped up onto the platform slowly and came to a halt behind him.

"Hey." She said, and he jumped at the sound of her voice, twirling around to face her. At first, he looked a little surprised, well, as surprised as he could look with that mask on, then he looked annoyed,

"Your Late." Lord Death told her with that goofy voice of his. The girl shrugged and lifted her hands up, grabbing on to the hood she was wearing, and pulled it off so it could rest against her back. She had a little bit longer than shoulder-length, blonde hair that was pulled into a fishtail braid, and rested on her left shoulder. She glanced up at him with those strikingly bright eyes of hers, and smirked a little.

"By what? Ten minutes?" She asked and Lord Death raised his hand to perform his Reaper chop, but as he was swinging down she caught his hand in mid-air, managing to stop it. For another split second, he looked surprised, before looking annoyed and pulling his large hand out of her grasp. "Come on, you've never been able to hit me with one of those before. Why keep trying?" She asked him.

"Okami... Why must you act like that...?" Lord Death sighed, but didn't wait for an answer, "Do you know why I called you here?" he asked her. In an instant, the smirk on her face vanished as she narrowed her eyes at him, crossing her arms over her chest, and leaning on one hip.

"Funny, I thought you would have asked why I came back, first." She muttered, looking up at him with an unflinching gaze. "I'm going to take a guess and say... Your going to ask me to either join the Academy, or ask me to do some sort of mission." She answered.

"I was going to ask you to enroll in the Academy." Lord Death told her. "I actually don't want to know why you came back to the city, at least not yet anyway." He explained and Okami blinked in surprise. "And on that note, I don't think you would tell me why you came back anyway." He added. Okami let out a small huff,

"Your right, I wouldn't tell you." She said and her eyes darted to where the red-haired Death Scythe, Spirit, stood by the mirror, having just come around it after walking back from the field of Crosses behind it. The look of utter shock on Spirit's face made it clear that he had not noticed her presence in the room, until now. She unhooked her arms and waved at him a little, smirking the tiniest bit, but voice flat and uninterested.

"Hey Spirit." She called to him, but he didn't return the greeting, instead a frown spread across his face. He walked up to stand beside Lord Death,

"What the hell is she doing here?" He growled lowly, pointing an accusing finger at her and casting her a very dirty look. Okami returned the glare and stuck her tongue out at him, a vein ticked on his forehead at the action.

Spirit and Okami had never really seen eye to eye on anything, in fact, they actually hated one another.

"I asked her to come and speak with me." Lord Death replied evenly. Spirit's jaw dropped, and he stared up at the Shinigami.

"What?! Why?!" He shouted at Lord Death. Okami rolled her eyes a little at the reaction from the Death Scythe.

_Yeah... Yeah... I know, big shocker huh? Damn, Spirit is so clueless..._

"Reaper Chop!"

Lord Death's hand came down hard on Spirit's skull, leaving a huge dent in that thick head of his, and the Death Sycthe crouched on the floor, tears streaming down his face, his hands holding his head. Against her will, Okami couldn't help but let a wide smile spread across her face at Spirit's pain, which said man noticed, and cast her a glare that she simply shrugged off.

"Trust me, Death Scythe." Lord Death said sternly as he looked down at the crouching man. He glanced her way, and her smile immediately vanished once the Shinigami lay eyes on her.

"Back to business, will you enroll?" Lord Death asked. Okami held his gaze for a minute, before looking away. "You wouldn't be an ordinary student mind you, you wont have to be responsible for any assignments like the regular students, but I may need your help with several things, things none of the other students could usually handle." Lord Death explained.

_Enroll in the Academy again... well, I suppose it wouldn't be too bad... And missions for Lord Death have never been horrible..._

But she wasn't stupid, Lord Death still didn't trust her completely, enrolling in the academy was just a clever way to keep and eye on her. That, and get her to do his dirty work for him, her temper rose a little at the thought, but she quickly pushed it away. She looked back up at him, face neutral and gaze unwavering.

"Alright, but I don't want any of your Death Scythes following me. And I don't want any of the students here to know about it." Okami told him firmly. A look of understanding crossed both Lord Death's and Spirit's faces at the undefined subject, Lord Death nodded, and clapped his hands together in front of him.

"Deal."

Spirit's jaw dropped as he stared speechless at his Meister, it was a look somewhere between shock, and horror.

"Well then, you know where I live, what class are you sticking me in?" Okami asked him.

"Class Crescent Moon, Stein is teaching that one." Lord Death replied. Okami blinked in surprise at the name, then smiled a little.

"So Stein is still around then?" She didn't wait for an answer and turned away, "I'll be here tomorrow." She called behind her, then came to a pause, back facing the two. "Oh, and Lord Death."

"Yes?"

"Don't bother trying to find a partner for me, ok?" She told him, and left the room without another word.

**Spirit POV**

As soon as Okami had left the room and was out of sight, Spirit whipped around to glare at Lord Death, fists clenching into balls at his sides.

"What the hell are you doing!? Do you realize you just put that fiend in the same class as my Maka?!" He yelled furiously up at the Shingami. He couldn't believe that Lord Death had asked Okami to enroll in the Academy! He was furious for it, partly because he really didn't like Okami, and partly because he was worried something would happen to his daughter having _that... that monster_, in the same class as her!

"Calm down, I know that Maka is in the same class." Lord Death said calmly. "You are too caught up in your own hate for Okami, to actually notice that she has changed since she left." Lord Death told him quietly. "But understand this, I would never put any of the students in danger if I thought she would cause trouble."

Spirit just stared up at him for a moment, frown spread across his face. He still didn't like it, that girl made his skin itch, simply because he knew exactly _what_ she was...

"But you still think its a good idea not to warn any of the students? Or assign someone to watch her, just in case?" Spirit asked, a slight edge to his voice.

"I am trying to gain her trust. I will not go back on my word now, if something does happen, I will re-think what I said. But until that time, I am giving Okami the benefit of the doubt." Lord Death replied evenly.

Spirit looked away, tossing it over in his head, he had to have faith that Lord Death knew what he was doing, but...

He let out a long sigh, and glanced back up at the Shinigami. "Fine, I don't agree with you, but I'll trust you." Spirit muttered. _For now..._

He looked back toward the place where Okami had disappeared, worry rising up in for Maka.

**Maka POV**

Maka turned another page in the book she was reading, emerald eyes sweeping over the words slowly as she read them. Professor Stein was involved in yet another of his dissections, and the entire class had just tuned him out, with an exception of a few who just didn't have anything better to do then watch him work. Crona sat silently to her left, while Soul had his head on the desk, fast asleep, to her right.

On Soul's other side, Tsubaki sat next to him with Black*Star sitting beside her. The blue-haired assassin was a having a rather heated conversation with Kid, who sat next to him. Tsubaki was wearing a nervous smile as she tried to calm the two down, but there was no way she could before a fight broke out between the two boys.

On Kid's other side, Liz was painting her nails while Patti was coloring away on a piece of paper, lost in her own world.

Silver eyes flashed in front of her on the page, and she blinked, then narrowed her own eyes in thought.

_Who the hell is that stranger in the alley?_

She hadn't the slightest clue, but it was a little frustrating. It was bothering her a little, especially that girl's eyes... she had never seen eyes that color before...

Maka let out a low sigh once she realized, she had been so lost in her own thoughts, that she had been reading the same line on the page over and over. She closed the book with a short snap, and placed it on the table.

The sound of the book closing caused Soul to wake up, and he glanced her way curiuosly. He lifted his head up off the desk slowly, his crimson red gaze sweeping her over.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

Maka glanced his way for a split second, before closing her eyes and shaking her head.

"No, its nothing." She replied evenly. Although she wasn't looking his way, she was sure his eyes were still focused on her, those crimson eyes she had become so used to...

"You sure?" He asked again, and she glanced his way, giving him a small, comforting smile.

"Yeah, I was just thinking, that's all."

**Kiba POV**

Kiba made his way up the steps leading toward the DWMA slowly, eyes closed, ear buds in, and hands in his pockets.

_Silver eyes... huh..._

This sure had been an interesting morning, almost getting hit by a car, and getting saved by that girl...

That girl, he hadn't gotten her name, or seen her face very clearly. But he did remember one thing, her eyes, bright silver eyes that seemed to glow a little in the shadow of her hood.

She may have been a little rude and irritable with him, which... he had to admit was because he had been dumb enough not to watch where he was going. Lucky thing she saved his ass though, otherwise he'd have been flattened, huh?

He opened his eyes once he climbed the last stair, and stopped to sweep his deep brown gaze over the school that lay before him. It was huge, impressive, and sure to be filled to the brim with a ton of students.

_Guess I'll be one of those students soon..._

That's why he was here, after finding out from his mom; who had died about a year ago, after finding out that he was a _Meister..._ well, this was as good a place as any to be he supposed. His mom had been the only one in his life, no dad as far as he knew, no siblings, and no other family.

He had been on his own for a year now, and had been doing pretty well to be honest, but he needed more to do with his life, and the DWMA seemed to be his best bet at the moment.

Being only 17 and left alone in the world hadn't been easy, but he had learned to make do.

He started forward across the cobblestone in front of the school, and pushed the doors open to head inside. He hadn't been walking down the main hallway but five minutes, when suddenly a classroom door to his left burst open. A blue-haired kid with another guy with black hair and white lines running through it, stormed out, with three girls following a bit more slowly, none of them glancing his way. Behind the girls, a man with white hair in a stitched up lab coat came out too.

Kiba blinked in utter shock to see the _giant screw_ sticking out of his head, and the man stopped once he noticed Kiba standing there. He couldn't see the man's eyes, due to the fact that the light was bouncing off his glasses.

"Can I help you with something?" The man asked, his voice a little muffled by the music coming through his ear buds.

"Sure, what's the quickest way to get to the Death Room?" Kiba asked.

The man adjusted his glasses so the light was no longer bouncing off them, and quickly explained how to get to where he needed to go, before he quickly headed off after the students who had already left.

Kiba headed away again, this time pulling his ear buds out of his ears and hanging them around his neck. He found the door to the Death Room at the top of a flight of stairs near the back of the school, and pushed inside slowly. He glanced up at the guillotine archways as he passed under them, before looking ahead to see who he was looking for on a small platform. Lord Death turned around as he stepped up on the platform, and waved at him.

"Hey! Hiya, how's it going?" He asked, in that goofy voice Kiba found so strange for a Grim Reaper.

"Alright I suppose, you wanted to talk to me about my registration?" Kiba inquired and Lord Death nodded.

"Yes, everything is in order and your ready to start class tomorrow." Lord Death handed him a piece of paper and Kiba took it. "This has everything you'll need to know. I hope you enjoy yourself here in the Academy."

"Thanks, and I'm sure being here will be fine." Kiba smiled a little.

Being in Death City had already thrown a few surprises his way, and he was a little excited, hopefully a few more surprises would show themselves soon...

* * *

**Enjoy! Please follow, favorite and review if you can!**


	3. Chapter 3- Blair

**Chapter 3**

** Blair**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or its characters, only my own OC's and my Ideas**

** Okami POV**

Okami walked up the emptying streets of Death City, arms crossed behind her back, eyes closed, and sun setting behind her, hood pulled back up to hide her face. She was well aware that stupid sun was doing everything in its power to stay up longer than it should, but it would lose that battle against the Moon very soon. She was making her way toward the edge of the City, where the buildings became fewer and more spread apart than they were in the center of the city.

This is where her house was, which is where she was slowly heading toward. Death City had hardly changed since the last time she had been here, a long time ago.

_ How long has it been...? Ten years... right?_

She shrugged the thought off and opened her silver eyes to glance ahead. There was something different about the city, and she found it rather annoying to be honest. The amount of Kishin Eggs within the city had drastically increased, but why? You would think with a whole Academy filled with students learning to be Meisters and Weapons, Kishin Eggs would be a rare thing here within the city... Though there weren't a ton of them around, but still enough for her to notice.

She could sense them, the soul's of the Kishin Eggs when she was traveling through the city. But none of them bothered to show themselves to her, and she honestly didn't want to be bothered with them right now. Her mind was set on other matters, the most pressing being; what in the _hell_ had she gotten herself into? She could hardly believe she had agreed to stay at the Academy, it was irrational, why should she be here? There was absolutely no point.

She had only decided to come back to the Death City so she could check up on what was going on, being gone so long had sort of left her out of the loop. But it wasn't hard to pick up on information, she was well connected, and it wasn't as if Lord Death was trying to keep everything that went on in the city a secret anyway.

Then she thought back to why he had even asked her to stay, and she still felt irritation rise up inside of her. He wanted to keep an eye on her, even if he was doing it rather indirectly. Lord Death had never fully trusted her, she knew that for a fact. Though she never fully understood why, some of his mistrust, she understood, but the rest of it?

Maybe it was her behavior when she had been younger?

Or maybe it was the fact she seemed to always get in to trouble?

She could only guess, and right now she wasn't really in the mood to. Lord Death had never been one to be straight with her, and she knew he sure as hell wasn't going to start now.

She stopped right in front of a one-story house, with a dark wood door. A small walkway up to it was closed off by a small metal gate with a low stone wall on either side, stretching out on either side, before turning and meeting the house on both sides. Her eyes narrowed when she saw a cat wearing a witch's hat sitting on the stone wall on one side of the gate, peering at the house with a tilted head.

"What do you want, cat?" Okami muttered as she stopped right behind the cat, arms crossed over her chest. The cat jumped in surprise at the sound of her voice, whipping around to face her.

"Oh-uh..." It stammered for a minute and Okami tilted her head. "My name is Blair!" The cat announced as it changed into human, that looked a whole hell of a lot like a witch, and she sat with one leg crossed over the other, smirking Okami's way the slightest bit.

"Ok, Blair." Okami murmured. "What are you doing here?" She questioned, she wasn't really in the mood to talk, and finding this unexpected guest was not what she had been expecting.

"I was strolling through the neighborhood," Blair explained. "I've noticed this house, but never seen anyone in it." Blair leaned forward, trying to get a better look at the face under the hood, "Do you live here?" Okami stayed silent for a minute, not sure she wanted to answer the question or not. Blair was curious, _curious as a cat you might say..._

Okami chuckled a little at the thought and nodded a bit, "Yeah, I live here. Why do want to know?" Blair's eyes widened at the answer, before she smiled widely and leaned back a bit, turning back into a cat.

"I was only wondering." Blair answered with a cheeky smile, tail swishing back and forth a bit. Okami raised an eyebrow at the answer, but instead only opened the metal gate and stepped inside. "What's your name?" Blair called after her as the cat jumped from the wall, trotting after her down the small walkway toward the door.

"Why so many questions?" Okami replied.

"I already gave you my name, why wouldn't you give me yours?" Blair countered and Okami stopped outside the door, pulling her keys out of her pocket.

"I didn't ask you for your name, you gave me that willingly." Okami pointed out, and smirked a little when she heard Blair let out a huff of annoyance. "Oh well... Its Okami." She explained, opening the door and stepping inside, keeping it open just long enough to let Blair in.

The inside had simple dark hardwood floors, immediately on the inside there was a small living room with a large vouch and armchair with a dark wood coffee table in the center, all facing a TV set up on stand made from the same dark wood. Down a hallway to the left there were three different doors, all closed up for the time being. To the right there was a decently sized kitchen, full pantry, stocked fridge, sink, and several cupboards and drawers. In the kitchen there was a sliding glass door that lead out into a small backyard area. Blair padded in slowly and looked around with wide eyes and Okami closed the door softly behind her, smirking the slightest but at the cat's expression as she looked the house over.

"So," Okami asked and Blair glanced over her shoulder to look her way, blinking slowly. "Who ate your soul?" Okami asked, smirking a little more at the surprised expression Blair gave her for the question.

"What do you mean?" Blair asked her, slightly confused as to why the question had even been asked.

"Well," Okami began, stepping forward and crouching down in front of the cat, arms resting on her knees. "Cats have nine souls, you only have eight." She explained, her gaze passing over Blair slowly as she said it. Blair sat down and just stared up at her in awe, she couldn't wrap her head around the idea that Okami had known she only had eight souls left. How could she know? Even people with Soul Perception abilities wouldn't normally be able to sense more than one soul in one body, especially nine or eight.

"How could you tell?" Blair asked her, and Okami chuckled.

"I have Soul Perception abilities. _Very good_ Soul Perception abilities." Okami explained. "So? You going to tell me who ate the ninth one?" Okami asked again and Blair looked away, an embarrassed look spreading across her face.

"Scythy Boy." She murmured lowly and Okami blinked, tilting her head a little at the answer.

_ Scythy Boy?_

"Who in the hell is that?" Okami asked and Blair smiled widely.

"He's the cutest little weapon I've ever seen!" Blair announced as a playful look came into her eye. "I still can't believe he chose that flat-chested girl over me..." Blair pouted a little, face falling at the thought and Okami blinked once.

"So I'm guessing it was a Weapon and a Meister." Okami murmured, "Are they students at the academy?" She pressed, a little interested now.

"Yes!" Blair announced. "It was actually their team that took down Asura." The cat explained to her. Okami blinked in shock, _Asura?_ She would definitely need to meet this team later...

"Huh... So why did what's his name eat your soul?" Okami asked as she got up and started to walk toward the kitchen, and Blair padded after her.

"Soul." Blair answered. "His name is Soul Eater Evans." Blair smiled and Okami nodded to show she had heard her. "Actually, it was a mission to collect a Witch's soul, so he could become a Death Scythe." Blair jumped up to sit on one of the counters and pawed at the air a little, smirking. "Too bad he didn't know I'm not a witch."

Okami couldn't stop herself from laughing at the explanation. _Man, that Soul kid and his Meister must have been pretty damn mad after finding out!_

Lord Death had probably confiscated all the souls they had collected before then, all because they had messed up and found a cat, where they had been looking for a witch.

"That's actually pretty funny." Okami chuckled, "Bet they hated themselves after that. Especially when Lord Death confiscated all the souls they had after it." She chuckled some more and Blair tilted her head a little.

"How'd you know Lord Death confiscated all their captured souls?" She asked and Okami smirked.

"I've been around, and I know what happens when you mess up with getting the Witch's soul." Okami explained. "I am a student, and I know a lot more then you might think I do." Okami explained and tapped a finger lightly on Blair's nose.

"Your a student?!" Blair asked her in utter surprise. "I've never seen you around before! How long have you been in Death City?" Blair asked her quickly and Okami blinked at the reaction.

"Why so surprised?" She asked and Blair squinted at her. In a poof of smoke, Blair turned back into her human form and peered at her, causing Okami to lean back a little when her face got close to hers.

"Hmm... You seem sort of... Older than any of the other students... Sort of..." Blair answered her slowly, still not exactly sure what she meant, and Okami just glanced away. "Its not that you look older... You sort of just... Seem older..." Blair mumbled and Okami sweatdropped a little, the first sign of discomfort Blair had seen from her.

Blair was silently questioning who Okami really was in her own mind, she felt something a bit off about the girl, and she didn't quite know why either. She wished that Okami would take that hood off, so she could get a better look at her. Blair was a little tempted to reach forward and pull the hood off herself; but something told her Okami wouldn't react in a good way to the action. So, she stopped herself from even attempting, and gave up, for now. She wouldn't forget the nervous look she could see come across Okami's face when she had spoken, but she wasn't going to press it.

_For now anyway..._

* * *

**Enjoy! Please follow, fav, and review!**


End file.
